Finding the Final Wild Power
by haaschiibrownii
Summary: 16 year old Di is a vampire working for Circle Daybreak. She's now in the process of trying to find the last Wild Power. Takes place after the third volume. Rated T just to be safe.


Hello! Y'know, I've read a lot of A/N and they're all really funny. I was always like, _"When I write my first Fanfic, I'm going to make a really funny A/N."_

It hasn't happened yet.

So, sorry folks, nothing that'll make you laugh yet. But have faith in me. It WILL happen. Stay with me. Please?

!: I do not own the Night World series. Sadly. I do not own the Twilight Saga. I do not own the phrase "Edward 'I sparkle' Cullen". That belongs to PPBK (Phoenix the Pyro Bird Kid. Look her up, she's on here)

Claimer!: I do own all of my OC's. They're MINE!

If you want to borrow my OC's, I may lend them out. But I don't see why you'd want them. SOME *****cough cough***** are very tempermental.

Di: Shut up!** ***slaps moi*

Me: *rubs cheek in pain* I guess I'd better just get on with this.

Note: This takes place after the third volume.

Di's POV

I hate my parents. And you would too, if you were me.

First, let's start off with my first, but not most important reason (although it is pretty darn important. Just not the MOST important): My name. I hate it. I loathe it. My 'rents must have had a warped sense of humor, or been tipsy when they named me or something. Of course, they only really had control over my first name. Still, my whole title is pretty much screwed.

So, I go by my last name. Well, sort of. I'm just gonna get this out here. It's DiJohn. Like the mustard. It's pretty much one of the worst combinations you could have. Usually you only see the Di part with something DiAngelo. And John has never really been a surname. But anyways, I'm stuck with it.

So do I go by DiJohn? Nada. John? Heck no. I'm pretty sure that I haven't mentioned I'm a girl. So obviously, I wouldn't go by John. It's like, like… a guy going by Chrissie. Yeah. Now, if it was Jack or something, I might consider it, but it's not (sadly) so I just bear with it.

All that's left now is the Di part. Get it now? Anyways, I make the best of it. And hey, it's way better than my god-awful first name. Oh, and by the way, my name is pronounced like the letter D. Not as in DIE IDIOTS, DIE!

I have a… different personality.

And get that idea out of your head. There is no way you'll ever, EVER find out my first name. So just forget about it, okay?

Right on.

You're probably wondering why I hate my parents so much just because of a jacked up name. Just wait, there's more.

But then again, that "more" brings up a whole long and uninteresting backstory of a slow slide to, erm, hatedom. We'll just skip to the part that matters.

In short (I'll try to keep this rant-free, but no promises): They abandoned us. By us, I mean myself and my younger brother Jesse. (Why did he get a perfectly normal name? Seriously?)

Anywhoo, my 'rents abandoned nine-year-old me and six-year-old Jesse in a room full of wood wielding hunters.

Did I mention that I'm a vampire? For me, _wooden sword_ is pretty much the same thing as _death_.

And because of that night, I can tell you that when I die, I'm getting a one way ticket to hell. No need to elaborate any more. That one night is the main reason that I hate my parents. Get it now?

ON a lighter note, I bet you're wondering about the vampire thing. Does she sparkle? Does she drink blood? Has she read the Twilight Saga? Is she Immortal?

No. Yes. Sadly, yes. And sort of.

No, I do not sparkle. I share few common traits with Edward "I sparkle" Cullen. Sorry, folks. Yes, I do drink blood. Get over it, you squeamish people in the back. And sadly, I have read the Twilight Saga. Bella's an idiot.

And I am, well, sort of Immortal. I'm a type of vampire called a lamia. For you uneducated blockheads, this means that I was born, not made. I can grow up, and stop again whenever I want to. I could be, like, a 92 year old vampire. If, of course, I wanted to, which I don't. Right now, I'm sixteen and still growing.

It's pretty awesome.

Word.

So do I live with my parents? Nope. Do I even know where they are? No. Do I even care? Exactly.

After _The Incident_ (you should know what that means), Jesse and I were left wandering the streets of Las Vegas. Yes, you heard me right. Las Vegas. The OTHER city that never sleeps. But don't worry, we can fend for ourselves.

After, well, after quite a long time, word spread about us in both the Day and Night worlds. (I'm not going to explain the Night World. If you're even reading this, you should know about it by now. If not, go look it up.) Eventually, a Night World group heard about us.

That group was Circle Daybreak.

Originally started as a witch circle, it stands for peace and equality between all races, including humans. Eventually, it grew to include vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, and even humans.

In the Night World, there's this thing called the Soulmate principle. Usually, it's disregarded as a myth, but now that it's happening more and more, it's become very viable.

The theory is that each person has one significant other somewhere in the world. When you find them, you know, instantly, that they're the one you need to spend the rest of your life with. It's been happening more and more, mostly between Night World people and humans.

I haven't found mine yet. If I didn't have proof, I'd still believe that it's just a big load of hooey. But , alas. Anyways, I don't need anyone.

Right now, I work for Circle Daybreak. Odd jobs, missions, lot's of stuff that I don't have the time to into right now. But at this point in time, our main focus is finding the last Wild Power.

But more on that later.

Me: Sooooooo, yup.

Di: Wow, you're boring. That was the worst A/N in the history of ever.

Me: *yawns* I'm tired, okay? I stayed up late last night _creating you._

Di: *silence*

R&Rness?


End file.
